emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1692 (3rd September 1992)
Plot Neil and Kim set off for their day at the Ripon sales. Frank is staying at home. Chris tells Frank that Tony Jarvis has got a job with one of their rival haulage firms. They decide to keep quiet about why they let him go. Joe tries to get information out of Annie about her intentions. She tells him that she might be going to Spain for more than just Christmas. Seth is still moaning on about the possibility of him being made redundant. Nick has received a letter from Elsa saying that she finds the visits from Alice too distressing and that she wants her to wait until she is old enough to know why she left before she visits again. She also says that she will not be attending her mother's wedding to Eric. Frank has bought the fish farm and cottage from Alan. He has agreed to keep Elizabeth and Seth on the staff and promises that he will tell them both as soon as possible. Steve Marshal overhears their conversation. Nick is not too shocked by Elsa's decision. Elizabeth asks Nick to give her away because Michael's heart would not be in it. He says that he would be honoured. They are shocked when Alice falls and cuts her head. Elizabeth wants to take her to hospital. Frank thinks that Chris should inform the police about Tony thereby ruining their rivals. Chris is surprised by his deviousness. Lynn is letting Lorraine work for her even though Alan is against it. Alan asks Seth to trust him where the fish farm is concerned. Chris tells Frank that he has to make the call to the police. Alice is fine. Eric has taken Nick and Alice to the hospital and Nick thanks him. Neil and Kim have had a good day out together. Frank makes the call to the police informing them about Tony. Joe and Jack discuss Annie and her mystery man. They think that maybe she is planning to move to Spain and that is why she is trying to organise a farm meeting and encourage Jack and Sarah to get married. Lorraine clams up when Lynn asks about Carol. Frank is thinking about making Elizabeth the manager of the model farm. He tells Neil that she is reliable and honest. Sarah wants to get Annie to be honest with them. Jack and Joe are nervous about tackling her. Eric asks Alan to be his best man. He accepts. Annie is tackled about her intentions for the future. Jack tells her that they just want her to make a decision. She wants to go to Spain for longer, but is worried that she would miss her family. Eric and Elizabeth find out that Alan has sold the fish farm. He cannot tell them whether Elizabeth still has a job and they get angry with Alan. He withdraws his offer to be Eric's best man. Annie calls Jack and Joe selfish and tells them that she has a lot of things to think about and is not going to let either of them bully her into making a decision. Cast Regular cast *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Neil Kincaid - Brian Deacon *Kim Tate - Claire King *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Elizabeth Feldmann - Kate Dove *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Alice Bates - Kimberly Hewitt (uncredited) *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Lorraine Nelson - Nicola Strong *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood *Eric Pollard - Chris Chittell *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby Guest cast *Steve Marshal - Gavin Kitchen Category:1992 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes